Barker Bill's Trick Shooting
Barker Bill's Trick Shooting is a video game for the NES. It was developed by Nintendo, and was released in August of 1990. It requires the NES Zapper. In the game, you shoot multiple different objects such as balloons and so on. Something humorous about the game is that you are able to shoot the dog from the NES classic Duck Hunt in the Balloon Saloon game mode. Modes In all, there are four modes that can be played in Barker Bill's Trick Shooting. Each mode uses the Light Gun, as the box's cover suggests. Balloon Saloon Balloon Saloon is the first of the four modes that can be played. In this mode, you'll have to shoot a balloon with three bullets, and if you miss, you loose one of your lives. You'll also loose a life if the balloon will drift off of the stage. At the beginning of the game, you'll only have to worry about two balloons at once, however, once you progress through the game, more balloons will start to be on the screen at once. First it will be two, then three, and finally four. This is also the mode where the dog from Duck Hunt makes a cameo. If you shoot the dog, you'll loose a life. Flying Saucers In this mode, Barker Bill and his assistant Trixie will throw flying saucers in the air. The objective is to shoot the saucers before they hit the ground. As you progress through this mode, the flying saucers will start to not only multiply, but they will also drop faster as well, so be caustious. As in Balloon Saloon, an animal will appear, this time a bird. And like in Balloon Saloon, if you shoot the animal you'll loose a life. Window Pains In this game, you'll want to shoot the objects that will drop behind the open window pains. The hat is the only one that will stop once it reaches each window pain, giving you an easy hit, while every other item will just keep on falling without stopping. Once you progress through the levels, the items count will start to increase and the open windows will start to decrease, obviously making it harder. Fun Follies Fun Follies brings all of the three previous modes into one mode. Also, you'll also be given a fourth game once you reach the fourth round, which is called Trixie's Shot. In this mode, Trixie will hold coins in both hands, and you'll need to shoot them with your light gun. Sometimes she will throw the coins making it harder to hit them. A bird will also appear here, which you'll have to avoid. In the ninth round, another new game will appear called Bill's Thrills. In Bill's Thrills, you'll have to shoot the projectiles that Bill is tossing at Trixie at the other end, and like in a few other modes, there is a bird here which, if shot, will cost you a life. After Trixie's Shot you'll go to a slot machine where you can earn more lives. Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:1990 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo